


Raised to Be Strong

by forestwitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, College, College AU, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Mental Breakdown, More comfort than hurt, Oneshot, dan is kylo, ima leave you hanging, lol, phandom au, phil is hux, these idiots are ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestwitch/pseuds/forestwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiety finally catches up to Kylo in college and he needs the help of his friend (maybe more) Hux to help him fell better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raised to Be Strong

**Author's Note:**

> the SATs are a test to see how smart you are and are a factor in determining what college you get into. 
> 
> this was an idea from my friend Toast, we were talking about dan and phil and well this happened
> 
> this is my first time in like 2 years writing a fanfic so... i'm a little rusty. this is a one-shot so if you want more ask and it may be delivered bc honestly writing this was so much fun.

“I just don't think that I can live up to those kind of standards.” Tears rushed down Kylo Rens face as he laid on the carpet dry heaving to himself. The stress of law school had finally caught up to Kylo and in his last moment of sanity he realized that he can never live up to his father nor his grandfather. He just wasn't cut out to be a lawyer. Hux come back to the apartment its an emergency!!!

Hux was admiring himself in the mirror of the changing room, after an evening of trying on suits he finally found one that made him look intimidating enough to make his room-mate clean. After all you can't expect someone to be obedient if you aren't dressed accordingly. His father had taught him that in order to get things done you need to be superior and clothes were a major part of that. As he pulled the grey coat jacket forward he heard his phone vibrate through the pants on the dressing rooms bench. Pulling his phone out of the pocket, Hux saw that he had received a text from his room-mate Kylo. “I wonder if he is going to admit defeat and start to clean?” Hux mumbled. As he opened the text his eyes widened. “Shit.”

Grabbing his clothes, Hux rushed out of the changing room. As Hux approached the door he heard the clerk yell from behind the counter. “Sir, you need to pay for that!” 

“Fuck, can't you see that this is an emergency, I shop here all the time, I have no reason to steal all of a sudden.” Hux said, his pale face now a burning red. Reaching into the pocket of the pair of jeans he had slung across his arm, Hux pulled out six hundred dollar bills. Hastily stomping towards the cash register, Hux slammed the money onto the counter top. “This should cover it.” His eyes beamed at the cashier in anger as he spoke in a flat tone. “And I hope you know that I will come back and have a word with your manager, so enjoy your last day of working here.” As Hux rushed out of the store his mind wondered to Kylo. I really hope nothing bad has happened to him. As much of a pain it is to have Kylo be his room-mate, Hux always admired how Kylo was able to be so determined in everything he did. 

Hux wouldn't admit it, but he loved the way Kylo Ren spoke, drawing out every letter as he toyed with Hux. The way that Kylo walked with confidence and pride even though he was a son of a line of small town lawyers. Especially the way Kylo acted around Hux, lightly brushing Hux's arm as he would explain new thing that he learned in class as they sat next to each other on the large sofa that adorned their living room. Laughing at every joke that Hux said, Even if Kylo couldn't understand half of them; the way Kylo stared intimately into Hux's eyes as he listened to the other explain how he had gained and lost investments in the stocks. Hux blissfully sighed at the thought of all of it.

Shoving the key into the lock, Hux Worriedly thrust open the apartment door. Looking directly up the stairs that led into the apartment, Hux saw his friend Curled up on the floor sobbing. Dropping all the clothes that were folded on his arm, Hux ran up the stairs to the landing that led into the living room. His hat falling off as he skipped over steps. “Kylo!” Hux disconcertingly shouted at he dropped to his knees at the site of his friend. “What's wrong?” Hux's eyes darted across Kylo's body as he searched for any kind of wound, fearful that his friend had fallen down the stairs.

“I-I can't do it any more Hux.” Kylo cried as tears fell down his face. “This whole college thing is t-too much for me.” Kylo's eyes red from hours of crying.  
“Kylo.” Hux said softly. Lifting up his friends torso up and propping it on the wall next to them, Hux sighed. “What am I to do with you.” Hux's blue eyes glancing over Kylo's face, using his thumb to wipe away some of Kylo's tears, Hux moved in front of Kylo.

“G-great now you are mad at me too, my whole life is crashing down on top of me!” Kylo dramatically pulled his legs inwards and returned to the fetal position. “I can't even make the one person I look up to be proud of me, I should jus-.”

“Kylo.” Hux interrupted, his brows tilting upwards as concern and worry covered his face. “I didn't say that I wasn't proud of you.” His voice cracked as he sat there wounded by the words that were said to him. “In fact you couldn't be any further from how I actually feel.” Hux said caringly as his eyes starred to water.

Kylo's voice started to shake. “Then what do you think of me, that I'm a disappointment as a friend!” He angrily stated. “i know that you see me as some kind of small town hick that just got lucky on the SATs and randomly ended up here.” Kylo's eyes were filled with despair and hate as he rightfully accused the richer Hux. “Don't act like you see me as your equal because I know that no matter how good friends we are, that you will still see me as scum.”

As Kylo spit out harsh word after word, he noticed the life in Hux's eyes start to disappear. Like his bright blue eyes began to dull with sadness.

Dropping his head Hux stuttered out. “Kylo, I-I know that I make you hold yourself up to a higher standard, but its only because that how I was raised, with my dad being military I was told to act better than everyone else because I was. And when I act that way towards you I-.” Hux stopped to think, think about everything that he told ever Kylo, and about how bad he made him feel. “I don't know what I was thinking, if I was even thinking at all, I just.” Hux paused again and tightened the fist that had formed over his self pity. “I think that I wanted you to start to act like me, I don't now why but... I just feel like if you were more refined then I could take you home and.” By this point Hux was sobbing, tears dripping down his face as he breathed heavily, drawing out every word as if they stung his mouth to say “Kylo I think that I act this way because I want my dad to be proud of me, proud that his son can bring home someone who can live up to his standards, someone who my dad can accept being with me.” Hux forced himself to stop crying and look at Kylo. Still sniffling Hux gushed out. “Kylo, I think that the reason I have acted so mean to you is because I'm in love with you.” Hux gulped as he heard what he had just said. That Hux had just admitted to his only friend that he loved him. “I mean if I don't like you, why else would I ask you to move in with me' because I wanted to see someone that I despised. No, it the the opposite.”

“As the Tears slowly started to dry up, Kylo felt himself start to shift his body closer to Hux. “Hux I-i didn't know that that's how you felt. All this time I thought that you hated me and decided to take pity on me.” A few stray tears fell off Kylo's face as he sniffled. His stomach started to tingle as he slowly moved his legs towards Hux. Making them wrap around Hux as he pulled his friend in closer to the wall that supported him.

The two sat there on the floor as butterflies filled their stomachs; they sat staring at each other for what felt like hours. Hux couldn't believe what was happening, he never thought that he would ever find himself head over heels for someone. Yet her he is, inches away from the one person who made him feel human and not like a military robot that he was brought up to be. “So...” Hux said as he tilted his head forward freckles dotted around his face.

“So?” Kylo repeated timidly as he copied the other till their heads lightly collided in the middle of each other. “You know I forgot why I was crying, in fact all I can think about is that stupid hat you have lying on the bottom of the staircase.” Nudging towards the door Kylo chuckled.

“Don't talk trash about my new suit, I got this to have you listen to me in fact. So if you would kindly show me some respect.” Scoffing lightly Hux shimmied his shoulders as to show off his suit.

“Okay I'm all ears what do you want me to do flyboy?” Kylo asked shyly as he felt his mouth dry out.

“Well, I would like to know if you, I don't know, want to be my boyfriend. I mean we already spilled our hearts out for each other.” Hux felt himself be the most vulnerable he has ever been in his life, his heart wide open.

“You mean you spilled your heart out to me.” Kylo said smugly. Using his hand to grab hold of Hux's face, Kylo gulped. Leaning forward Kylo whispered. “Does this answer your question.”


End file.
